A Little Vacation
by Random Number 3
Summary: A man with mad genius is looking to wreck havoc on the world only one man can stand and confront him, Kankurou on a vacation brought on by his behavior after recovering form his stand off with Sasori. All in just one little vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a Little Vacation

Author: Random Number 3

Rating: T

Summary: A man with burning hatred and mad genius is looking to wreck havoc on the world, and only one man can stand and confront him. Kankurou on a vacation brought on by his bouts of anger after his recovery from his fight with Sasori. With the help of a pretty local, and a shady man Kankurou is going to have fun on his little vacation.

Notes: Do not own Naruto.

**CHATER 1**

March came into the village of Sand like a man sneaking through the night, quick and without warning. The temperature rapidly dropped in Sand during the 'winter' months, forcing most of the villagers to bring out their heavier cloaks, and cloths.

Pulling his cowl closer onto his head Kankurou lazily walked to his brother's office, he was in no rush. Securing the scrolls tighter to his back, he did however begin to pick up the pace.

"Damn cold." He scowled at the sky, blaming it all for the lack of warmth from the once very hot village.

It took him only fifteen minutes to arrive at Gaara's building, he would have made in ten if he had not stopped to yell at a man in the middle of the street for accidentally kicking sand into his sandals.

"You're late."

"I was held up."

"You were yelling at a man for accidentally kicking sand into your shoes."

Gaara had knack for knowing what someone was actually doing, when they should be at his office.

"What can I say?" Kankurou offered as he took a seat in a chair. Gaara picked up a folder off of his desk and leafed through it, it was Kankurou's medical file from one of medic's.

"It says that you are as fit as ever, in fact you even grew 4 centimeters." Kankurou nodded. "So than, why are you so…" he searched for the right words, "testy?"

Kankurou shrugged.

"I suppose it's because I'm getting restless. I need to go on a mission Gaara, I haven't gone on one in eight months."

"You escorted that man back to his village just a few months ago."

He snorted. "That wasn't a mission that was babysitting. I want to go and see some action, kick some ass, and see some place new."

Gaara laced his fingers together.

"How are your puppets?"

"Excuse me?"

Gaara fixed Kankurou with a stare, he never forgot about his puppets and if he did it was usually because he had broke them and hadn't wanted to get in trouble.

"Why don't you show me Karasu?"

Standing up and flipping Karasu's scroll off his back Kankurou set it down on the floor. In a puff of smoke there stood Karasu looking almost as good as new.

"Good. Now show me if he works as well as he looks."

Attaching a chakra string Kankurou willed the puppet to move. The puppet may have looked new, but it certainly did not act new, it fell apart into a pile of worthless wood.

Gaara walked over to the door, and ordered his secretary to bring up the weapons smith.

Kankurou frowned as he heard the request from Gaara.

"These are my puppets."

"Yes, and they seemed to be a little…rusty."

"They all aren't in the same condition."

"Show me."

Kankurou repeated the process with Kuroari and Sanshouo, both ending up the same as Karasu.

"You need new weapons Kankurou."

Kankurou bit his tongue holding back a nasty comment, and settled with just glaring indifferent at Gaara just as a knock came at the door. The weapons smith, Major walked in, Kankurou didn't like the man. Perhaps if they had met at a different time, Kankurou would have liked the man, both liked very much too just 'kick some ass'.

"Major, glad you could make it."

He nodded, "Now who am I fitting for something new?"

Kankurou stood up, and Major asked just one question.

"Specialty?"

"Puppets."

"Hm…You know I do think we have those puppets that Chiyo used to fight that man Sasori."

"Hear that Kankurou? You get to use the legendary 10 puppets." Gaara commented.

Again biting back another comment Kankurou satisfied himself by simply nodding.

"I can arrange to send up the scroll soon, Kazekage."

"Thank you Major, that will be all. You can leave."

He marched out the door, and closed the door.

A moments silence passed in the room. Gaara turned to look out the window at the city, and Kankurou took the time to look at the bits of his puppets laying on the floor. He had had those since he was ten, he had been married to those bits of wood for eight years, yet those bits of wood had saved his life many times, in fact they had essentially saved Gaara's life too. Opening his mouth to comment on this Gaara spoke first.

"I know this hurts Kankurou, but it is for the best. In soon time you will get used to the new puppets."

Turning back to Kankurou Gaara did his best to try to sound sympathetic and nice, something that didn't come to him easy, something that Kankurou didn't appreciate right now.

"Now you wanted a mission where you could go out there and see action, and new places? It turns out I have a scroll I need delivered to a village just outside Grass, you've never been there I believe?"

Silence from Kankurou.

"Well there's plenty to do there, and if you look I'm sure you will find some action there."

Opening his mouth and speaking for the first time in half an hour, Kankurou said,

"Sounds like a pretty soft mission Gaara, but if you say so."

Lacing his fingers and staring at Kankurou, Gaara simply replied,

"I do say so."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Author's notes: Remember this story? Well I deleted it at one point, because I couldn't update it as much as I wanted. So now I'm rewriting it. Now if any of you have read the James Bond book Dr. No, than you may notice that this fic is very similar. That is because this fic is going to be largly based off the James Bond book Dr. No (which I don't own either). Enjoy and read, please. Always it would be nice if you clicked that review button to the left and down some.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just a Little Vacation

Author: Random Number 3

Rating: T

Summary: A man with burning hatred and mad genius is looking to wreck havoc on the world, and only one man can stand and confront him. Kankurou on a vacation brought on by his bouts of anger after his recovery from his fight with Sasori. With the help of a pretty local, and a shady man Kankurou is going to have fun on his little vacation.

Notes: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

Night was soon about to fall on the village of sand, sighing, Gaara pulled the file toward himself. If giving Kankurou some chance to kick ass would make him happy he was willing to give him a something to occupy himself.

"Alright Kankurou I have something a little extra here." He waved the folder and was pleased to see Kankurou a little interested.

"There's a large plot of land some man who calls himself something odd, just M. Well this 'M' guy keeps mostly to himself but his neighbor to the north has complained of his horses gone, seems to think M is taking his horses."

"And?"

"That's it, go down there deliver the message, solve the dispute, and enjoy your vacation. Major will have that scroll up here in just a few moments, so if you'll excuse me." Gaara motioned to his paperwork, "I have some work I need to take care of."

Bending over his papers Gaara went back to work and Kankurou figured he'd better leave, but not before stopping to flirt with his brother's pretty secretary.

"Oh Miss. Nickels, interested in taking a vacation with me?"

Continuing with her own paperwork she shot back, "Only if you take me some place nice, where the sun shines, and there are lakes everywhere."

Leaning himself on her desk he put the papers Gaara had given him on her desk.

"With all the soft work Gaara has me doing and for this low pay, that'll never happen."

Looking at the papers she 'sadly' answered, "Maybe later Kankurou, but for now you have to leave tomorrow, and on Friday the 13th no less."

Kankurou raised his hands and put on a scared face,

"Oh not Friday the 13th, maybe you should come with me, be my good luck charm."

"Good bye Kankurou, oh and this came up just before you and Gaara finished talking."

Pushing a medium sized scroll to Kankurou, he picked it up not to hefty he could easily fit it in his pouch. Grunting nonetheless about having to carry these new, not tested puppets, he pocketed it. Kankurou pushed himself off the desk and walked to the door, in no more mood to make small talk with the pretty secretary, and closed the door.

**xXx**

Having backed early last night Kankurou was up and ready early to leave for his mission. It didn't start off to well, for starters it was raining and rain meant slow travel in Sand. Perhaps Miss. Nickels was right about Friday the 13th being a day for bad luck, shaking his head of such nonsense Kankurou showed his papers to the guards and began his long uncomfortable journey to Grass.

It wasn't until he hit a forest about three hours he started his trip that he got the sensation of being followed. Slowing his run to a slow jog he hopped into the first of the trees he could and hide right in the topmost branches. Being overly cautious was something that Kankurou was taught as he was growing up,

"If all is going to well, you may be walking into an ambush."

That was a phrase quite commonly heard and Kankurou lived by it, which is why he preferred to be the stealthy one of the group and not rely on raw power. Stick to the shadows and strike at the best moment, like a true ninja. However, Kankurou like anyone else always liked to kick some ass when push came to shove.

The seconds ticked into minutes and minutes threatened to turn into hours if the rain and the lack of action forced Kankurou to abandon his game of cat and mouse and forge onward.

Another hour passed Kankurou still felt unseen eyes watching from the trees, brushing this as just nerves and an overreacting mind he continued the trip forward. No more than five minutes later Kankurou had to stop, this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him there was someone watching him…a large bang prompted Kankurou to dive into the nearest cover, some bushes, and than hide behind a tree. Peeking out from his cover, nothing. The noise had come from further ahead, probably no more than one hundred meters ahead.

Again Kankurou kept to his hiding place and this time he stayed there for a good hour listening to the sounds of the forest until all was still except the noise of bugs. Pinpointing the source of the noise he rushed towards what could be a dying person; he ended up in a clearing. The clearing was occupied by a man with his back to Kankurou, bent down inspecting the body of a dead man.

Assuming the worst Kankurou got into a fighting stance but first asked the man a question,

"Excuse me sir, do you need-"

Kankurou didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as the man swung around with something large and boxy in his hands. With these new puppets Kankurou wasn't ready to fight with them so he retreated back into the forest as the figure used the large box to destroy a good portion of the forest.

Peeking from behind the tree, his enemy appeared to be in his 20s, had some large, boxy thing in his hands that seem to fling out some sort of projectile. However, the man appeared to be very small and frail, probably just an average civilian. Except this civilian had killed a man, and had fired at Kankurou making him a threat and threat is a threat.

It was about ten meters from Kankurou to the man something he could easily clear in a second or two. There he could fight him close combat and knock away the strange foreign weapon. Taking a deep breath Kankurou counted mentally,

One

The man hit his weapon and something dropped from it.

Two

He reached into his pocket

Three

Kankurou burst from his cover and ran at the man, using his momentum to tackle the man and knock away the weapon. Undaunted the man reached into his jacket and pulled out something more familiar looking, a large knife. Kankurou once heard a saying,

'In a fight fast is fast, and skilled is skilled, but at the end of the day big is still big.'

Using his larger size to an advantage Kankurou flung himself recklessly at the man taking him by surprise, grasping the knife and man's hand he pushed the knife closer and closer to the man's neck. Resistance but soon the man's own resistance turned to surrender and his own knife entered his neck, killing him.

Pushing himself back up to his feet Kankurou picked up the man's strange weapon, it wasn't very complex looking it resembled an L turned sideways. Pocketing it for later identification at Grass, he looked at the other dead person's body. This body was marked with holes still bleeding, the damage also reached inside the body as Kankurou saw some of the bones near the wounds were broken. The man's L shaped weapon probably did it.

Brushing off the dirt that had collected on himself from all of his dodging and his fight Kankurou decided to push forward for a few minutes before camping out for the night.

Friday the 13th sure is an unlucky day.

**End of Chapter 2**

End notes: I'd like to say that yes this story will have guns in it, I will not have any of the ninjas use one but non ninja characters may use them. I figure in the world of Naruto if they have computers, TVs, movie theaters, they would have guns. Do not fear though, the guns won't change the story much and will be about as useful as the kunai in the show and manga, which is pretty much useless.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I know my updates will be few and far between but I will try to get them out for those who care. Review please, otherwise so you in later chapters.


End file.
